Typically, in e-commerce environments (e.g., an online storefront), potential customers are presented images of goods offered for sale. In the case of wearable goods, such as clothing and accessories, a potential customer must speculate as to whether they will like a given wearable good once they try it on. In order to try on a wearable good offered for sale in a conventional e-commerce environment, however, a customer must first purchase the good and wait for its delivery. This barrier to affirming a desire to purchase a good may prevent the majority of potential customers who visit a given e-commerce environment from actually making purchase.